El caso que cambio nuestras vidas
by SherryMegurine3
Summary: Un caso en unos balnearios de la prefectura de Gunma tendrá una gran importancia en la lucha contra la organización de los hombres de negro. Mientras Haibara decide dejar de huir de sus sentimientos, ¿Qué pasará?


Hola, ;3 soy nueva en fanfiction y aquí me estreno con mi primer fic, a mi parecer esta introducción es un poco corta, pero espero que os guste

¿Quién iba a pensar que una simple visita a unas aguas termales iba a cambiarme la vida completamente? En esos momentos yo no me lo esperaba, ya que era algo inimaginable que mi mente en ese momento era incapaz de aceptar. Sé que en el momento en el que "ellos" se teman quién soy realmente, no habrá escapatoria, todos, absolutamente todos, serán eliminados, incluido él. Sonará algo egoísta, mas quiero decir, que sin él, ahora mismo yo no sería nada, ya que no estaría siquiera en este mundo, y reconozco que en algún momento, yo misma he deseado estar muerta.

Pero supongo que para que entendáis de qué trata esta historia, tendré que contaros que paso en ese balneario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Estaba sentada en el cálido sillón blanco en la casa del profesor Agasa leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre química. No tenía nada mejor que hacer porque, a pesar de estar muy lejos todavía de encontrar la cura para el APTX4869 y que debería seguir investigando, había conseguido desarrollar un nuevo antídoto temporal que funcionaría de tres a cinco días, según mis cálculos. En mi opinión es un gran avance, ya que lo más que ha durado uno de mis prototipos es de un día, y supongo que el haber conseguido que dure algo más, quiere decir que ya me estoy aproximando a mi objetivo: el volver a ese maniático de los misterios a su verdadero cuerpo.

Aunque por primera vez, y espero que no sea la última, voy a ser sincera conmigo misma, la verdad es que no quiero, por una parte, conseguir el antídoto. Eso significaría que el "detective" se iría con el "ángel", y yo solo sería recordada como la persona que le sumió en un profundo bache y que para remendar sus errores, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para ayudarle. Reconozco que eso es lo que pensé en un principio, pero una frase se me vino a la mente nada más por pensar en qué pasaría si yo tuviera el antídoto y no se lo diera : "si quieres a alguien, déjalo ir". No lo cumpliré al pie de la letra, pero en su momento, el día en el que le dé el antídoto, él desaparecerá de mi vida, ¿o seré yo quien se aleje de su lado?

El profesor se acerca hacia donde estoy ahora sentada. Creo que me va hablar sobre una excursión que vamos a hacer esta semana, en la cual los niños, Kudo, el profesor, Mouri-san, el detective de oeste y su amiga nos vamos a un gran balneario cerca de las montañas de la prefectura de Gunma.

-Oye, Ai-kun, ¿has preparado ya la maleta para el viaje?- me preguntó el profesor.

-Sí, profesor ¿por qué la pregunta?- le respondí, aunque claramente él quería que le ayudara a hacer la suya.

-Bueno, es que…me preguntaba si me podrías echar una mano con la mía.- dijo, riéndose, avergonzado. Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a ayudarle a buscar las cosas necesarias para el viaje. Miré el reloj de pared que hay en el cuarto del profesor y vi que apenas quedaban 30 minutos para reunirnos todos a la puerta de la Agencia de Detectives del señor Mouri. Metimos lo esencial en la maleta y salimos apresurados y cuando solo faltaban 5 minutos, llegamos. Kudo-kun, Mouri-san y los niños ya estaban en la entrada esperándonos.

-¡Chicos, ya estamos aquí!- exclamó el profesor con entusiasmo.

-Menos mal, esta vez no ha llegado tarde, profesor.- suspiró Mitsuhiko aliviado.

-Bueno, bueno tampoco será para tanto- dijo el rascándose la nuca, arrepentido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo vamos a ir si en su coche no cabemos todos, profesor?- preguntó Ayumi, preocupada.

-Hemos alquilado uno de siete plazas para que todos podamos entrar.-dije, bostezando levemente.

Después de esta corta conversación nos dirigimos al coche de alquiler. Mouri-san y el profesor se sentaban delante, en los asientos del copiloto y del conductor respectivamente; Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se sentaban en los asientos del medio, en ese orden de derecha a izquierda y Kudo-kun y yo nos sentábamos en los asientos de atrás. Los niños iban cantando alegremente mientras Mouri-san y el profesor Agasa hablaban de lo que iban a hacer en los balnearios. Kudo-kun y yo íbamos muy pensativos, mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a si decirle a ese maniaco de los misterios mi nuevo descubrimiento sobre el antídoto. Supuse que nada más darle la noticia, me obligaría a dárselo, y a mi parecer sería muy sospechoso que el gran detective Shinichi Kudo apareciera en el mismo balneario que su amiga de la infancia cuando Conan Edogawa despareciese, habiendo ido con nosotros al balneario. No estaba muy segura si decírselo ahora o a la vuelta del viaje, mas ya hace poco tiempo decidí dejarle marchar.

-Kudo-kun- dije, para llamar su atención. Él estaba ensimismado mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-¿Qué pasa, Haibara?- me preguntó el detective, con algo de curisosidad, normalmente era él quien solía sacarme a mi conversación.

-He conseguido un nuevo prototipo del antídoto para el APTX4869, que tiene una duración aproximada de tres a cinco días.- le contesté sin rodeos, sin adornar más la historia, total, tampoco serviría de mucho, solo con esas palabra sabía que haría que el detective se emocionara.

-¿En serio? ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?- me preguntó emocionado. Lo sabía, nada más decirle lo del antídoto se le iluminaría la cara.- Por favor Haibara, dámelo.- me pidió.

-Ahora no, ¿no crees que sería un poco extraño que Conan desapareciera y Shinichi apareciera de la nada?- le pregunté, con los brazos cruzados, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento. Estaba cansada y en este momento no me apetecía nada más que dormir, así que fui cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que, cuando casi estaba en brazos de Morfeo, oí algo que deseé haber oído alguna vez más.

-Gracias por todo Haibara.- me dijo Edogawa-kun mientras me ponía su chaqueta para que no cogiese frío.

-¿Merezco algún review?


End file.
